The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for averting trespass of geese and other waterfowl on property, particularly property adjacent to bodies of water.
Lawns, walkways, picnic areas, and other properties adjacent to ponds, lakes and rivers are often frequented by waterfowl, with the drawback that these birds typically leave excrement throughout their wanderings over these properties. In recent decades, large numbers of Canadian geese have acclimated to human activity, and have exploded in number within urban centers, as well as suburban and rural lakes. Business properties and housing projects often include ponds and other waterways within open green spaces. These ponds naturally draw waterfowl, especially the aforementioned Canadian geese. Neighboring lawns provide particularly attractive feeding areas for these geese. A common sight at many such locations is a string of geese walking onto a lawn from the water""s edge, to feed on the grass. These flocks of geese will even cross busy roadways to reach such attractive feeding areas. Golf courses are also plagued with geese populations for the same reasons.
Because of the ubiquitous droppings of waterfowl on these lawns, particularly those of geese, affected property owners cannot fully enjoy their properties. Lakeside homeowners, golfers, noontime walkers in business campuses, people on a picnic at a park with a pondxe2x80x94all must watch their steps.
Some methods have been put forth in an effort to control the problem of goose trespass and goose droppings. Stuffed effigies of swans, hawks and eagles have been mounted on poles, buildings and tree limbs to scare away waterfowl. These have some effect on smaller fowl such as ducks, but little or no effect on larger fowl such as geese. Some golf courses and industrial campuses have employed trained border collies, which discourage Canadian geese habitation due to their movements, which resemble the movements of predatory foxes in the wild. Homeowners on lakefront properties cannot reasonably go to such an extreme to deter trespass of Canadian geese. Crisscrossing lines of colored or reflective fibers have been strung over small ponds. These crisscrossing lines have been relatively effective on deterring flocks of waterfowl from landing on the ponds. These lines are unsightly, however, and are practical for use only on small bodies of water. They are totally unacceptable on ponds and lakes large enough to invite recreation with boats, canoes, and other personal water craft. Similarly, arrays of reflective streamers or lines loaded with reflective tinsel have been erected on water frontage properties to visually repel waterfowl. A large number of such streamers, erected by property owners in a localized area around a lake or pond, becomes in itself a visual blight. A further problem of such streamers is that they interfere commonly with ordinary activities on the affected properties, including recreation, lawn mowing, and so forth. A recent device has even been developed for private lakefront lawns, wherein an intruder is detected by an electric eye and bombarded with a jet of water. Such a device, unfortunately, cannot adequately distinguish between a goose, a child, or a pet dog.
A continuing need exists for a method and means to deter unwanted,trespass by waterfowl, especially geese, on selected areas that would normally be inhabited by such waterfowl, wherein the means of deterrence is not visually a blight in itself.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide an improved method and means of deterring waterfowl trespass on selected property.
It is a further object of this invention to deter waterfowl trespass on selected properties in a manner that does not create in itself a visual blight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and means of waterfowl deterrence that is inexpensive, easily installed, and easily taken down, providing little interference to ordinary activities on the properties to be protected thereby.
These and other objects of the invention are fulfilled by means of the invention disclosed hereinbelow.
A method and means to deter trespass of waterfowl, particularly geese, onto a real estate property, particularly a property bordering onto a body of water, has been discovered and is herein disclosed. The barrier disclosed herein is surprisingly simple in its structure, yet surprisingly effective also in meeting the objects mentioned above. The barrier or fence, in its simplest embodiment, includes a first and a second line, both lines being suspended above and generally parallel to a surface of a property and defining a boundary on this surface, the first line being suspended at about 3 to 10 inches above the surface, the second line being suspended at about 8 to 30 inches above the surface and juxtaposed above the first line, a separation of at least about 5 inches being interposed between the first and second lines. The lines are conveniently suspended by means of posts, and the lines are conveniently made of plastic monofilament, such as fishing line. Though occupying only a fraction of a percent of air space along a desired boundary, these lines provide thereby an effective barrier to a goose walking.
A preferred embodiment of the goose fence is a retractable fence having a pair of lines, both lines being suspended above and generally parallel to a surface of a property and defining a boundary on this surface, a first line being suspended at about 3 to 10 inches above the surface, a second line being suspended at about 8 to 30 inches above the surface and juxtaposed above the first line, a separation of at least about 5 inches being interposed between the first and second lines, the first and second lines being fed from at least one rotatable spool mounted on a starting post, the lines traversing to an ending post, a means being provided for rewinding the lines onto a rotatable spool on the starting post, and a means for holding such lines in a taut arrangement providing thereby an effective barrier to a goose walking. The first and second lines are preferably connected end-to-end to form a single overall line, the latter being fed from a single spool. A plurality of intermediate posts are advantageously provided for suspending the lines along a boundary between the starting post and the ending post. The lines are suspended on the intermediate posts by means of loops, slots, wire pigtails, or orifices located in or on said intermediate posts. The posts are set in receptacles located in the surface of the property, the posts being reversibly removable from said receptacles, particularly when the line is retracted and rewound onto the spool. Such a retractable fence, when erected, provides thereby an effective barrier to a goose walking, is easily removable when the owner or user of the property desires unfettered access to the full property, and is easily re-erected, admirably meeting the various objects of the invention. Use of this invention effectively provides a method of deterring goose trespass upon the property.